


T w o : God's Cruel Joke

by happy_rascal



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_rascal/pseuds/happy_rascal
Summary: Found this prompt on Pinterest.





	T w o : God's Cruel Joke

     The flowers died on Monday. Everyone woke up and they were just dead. The world was never as bright as it had been after that. The united governments ordered them to be taken up, torn from the ground, people tried saving them but no one ever succeeded. They never grew, it was like even the fresh bulbs that were soon to be planted had died. Soon, it wasn't just flowers, it was all vegetation. Oxygen tanks were the only thing left and breathing had to be 'brought to a minimum'. How can you bring breathing to a minimum?

     On Tuesday the land animals died. Family pets were lying on the floor dead. The government took them away, too. Children always had questions and adults never had answers. Most children were told that they had gone to a farm. It seemed so simple and yet so complicated. The offspring of animals, who had barely seen the light of day, never made it past an hour - two if they were lucky. The only food was packaged from the stores and soon the government put a ration on it all.

     On Wednesday the water divides broke apart or flooded over. People drowned and the land was hard to find, people ended up in boats. Any aquatic animals that existed ceased to live, they all floated to the surface of the waters - which was confusing because wouldn't the aquatic animals thrive a least a little longer than humans? The atmosphere started to fade, too. Air born animals fell from the sky and made a plop in the water. The government took all the new dead animals away, too.

     On Thursday the sun, stars, and moon were gone. The only source of light came from electricity. People were using technology to see, not to distract. The government handed out free flashlights, free phones for the use of flashlights only and anything else that artificially created light. Soon, eyes grew accustomed to the new darkness.

     On Friday the water disappeared. The oceans, the lakes, the rivers and the reservoirs ran dry. There was no rain, clouds vanished, too. Bottled water was rationed. People couldn't shower. People were dirty and greasy. The government knocked down the dams and removed the reservoirs that had been submerged in water two days prior. One day, rain fell from one cloud and people used buckets that they never thought they'd never use again until the cloud ran dry and then that left also.

     On Saturday people dropped down and didn't get back up. This time, even the government didn't get rid of them - mostly because they had died, too. Life just disappeared from the planet. 

On Sunday there was nothing and the planet rested.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the world in reverse.


End file.
